


sombra aquí y sombra allá

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Crossdressing, M/M, kink: psicología, la vida les va un poco regu, letras de mecano
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: Te dejas caer en el sofá, encogido en una esquina. Desde tu nido atisbas el borde de una colilla antigua, amarillenta y decorada de rojo en los bordes.





	sombra aquí y sombra allá

**Author's Note:**

> Esto iba a ser una cosa y luego ha sido otra porque ha resultado que tenía mogollón de pensamientos sobre el tema y en resumen que al final me he tenido que escribir yo el fic de crossdressing a estas alturas de la vida.

**i.**

Esa noche estás tan cansado que te cuesta levantar el arma y el dedo te tiembla en el gatillo. Drake no se inmuta frente al portátil — _tu_ portátil— cuando el cañón se apoya contra su sien, pero te mira con curiosidad. El ronroneo del ordenador se funde con los gruñidos de los coches en la calle. 

Bajas el arma y él continúa tecleando. 

Te dejas caer en el sofá, encogido en una esquina. Desde tu nido atisbas el borde de una colilla antigua, amarillenta y decorada de rojo en los bordes. Podría ser sangre, pero la marca es distintiva y se dibuja con el pliegue de tus labios. Si estuvieras cerca, tan cerca como está Drake, quizá el aroma dulzón del maquillaje que en ocasiones enmascara el sabor amargo del tabaco.

En el fondo quieres que Drake pregunte, lo tiene en el rostro cuando te mira, cuando evalúa, cuando continúa tecleando. Quieres que pregunte porque lo tiene en la punta de la lengua y tú estás preparado para saltar. 

Siempre estás preparado para saltar con él, incluso si nunca sabes de qué tipo será el salto.

Dejas el arma sobre el reposabrazos. Cuando Drake tiene todo lo que necesita de tu ordenador dirige una última mirada a la colilla manchada de pintalabios y sale por tu ventana. Duermes allí, con la pistola junto a tu rostro y sangre reseca en el pelo. 

 

**ii.**

En la azotea, arrastra el pulgar por tu labio inferior y se lleva parte de la pintura. No le retiras la máscara, pero no lleva los guantes puestos así que le sujetas la mano y el dedo, lames, succionas, esperas a esa respiración entrecortada y contenida que mezcla frío y excitación para chocar contra él. Drake se agarra a tu cazadora y tú le marcas con urgencia los labios, la barbilla. 

Es diferente de otras veces. 

( _desesperado, los pantalones de los uniformes en los tobillos, las rodillas arañadas y la espalda llena de moratones, los intercomunicadores apagados._ )

No tiene propósito. 

( _urgente, pero perezoso. drake se pone de puntillas y saborea tu pintalabios. tiene la boca húmeda y el rostro manchado, quieres agarrarle de la nuca allí mismo y ponerle de rodillas._ )

Familiar. 

( _no es un pintalabios muy bueno si se va con tanta facilidad.  
no todos podemos gastarnos el sueldo en pijotadas._

 _se pone de puntillas otra vez, no sabes por qué sonríe y quieres sonreír también, la otra parte de ti quiere buscar la pistola a tientas._ )

Os empujáis por encima de la ropa, sin una pizca de adrenalina a la que culpar, hasta que Drake tiene que irse y tú te sientas contra la baranda de la azotea. Piensas en las marcas que le has dejado en el cuello, las que son pintura y las que han estado ahí antes, marcas de tus dientes y tus manos. Con una mano te bajas la bragueta, el vaho se forma frente a tu rostro cada vez que exhalas. Te masturbas rápido y con la mente en blanco, no piensas en la mirada hambrienta que dirige al llegar a la azotea, no piensas en esta vez, en las otras. 

Cierras los ojos, apoyas la cabeza contra la piedra. 

( _una mano se apoya entre tus omóplatos, no se ha quitado los guantes. te gira el rostro mientras te sujeta contra la pared y abres la boca sin pretenderlo, se te escapa un gemido que drake se traga._

_sabes a cenicero.  
pues fóllate a alguien que no fume._

_se ríe contra tu nuca._ )

Cuando te corres, no piensas en nada. 

 

**iii.**

Su Ducati derrapa y casi pierdes el arma. Tus dedos están entumecidos y el tirón del frenazo hace que tu costado arda contra el kevlar, duele como puntos saltados. Te bastan dos disparos más para reventar el neumático del coche que os persigue y que pierda el control. Notas la ola de calor tan cerca que te da náuseas, entierras la nariz en la nuca de Drake y cierras los ojos, aspiras el hedor a gasóleo y a veces te gustaría seguir llevando máscara, que no se te viera sonreír. 

Aparca lejos de tu piso, pero da lo mismo, porque Drake se mete en tu cama mientras revisas que los puntos siguen en su sitio, que tu costado está entero, que no hay quemaduras cerca. Cuando quieres darte cuenta te ha invadido y ha rebuscado en tus cajones, se adueña de una sudadera de Gotham Knights que pasó de Dick a ti y que se arruga en sus hombros esqueléticos. 

Le apartas a codazos, dejas el olor a alcohol puro en la almohada cuando caes como un peso muerto, como Drake se encarga de recordarte. No estás del todo consciente pero le escuchas murmurar contra tu clavícula y tirar del elástico de tus pantalones sin intención. Debería tener la piel suave, pero tiene heridas en los dedos, se mueve áspera sobre tu abdomen. Te invade como la cama, la casa, se enrosca sobre ti como hacen los niños ricos, como si aquello fuera ya suyo y tú no tuvieras más que ceder, y te asfixia con la misma familiaridad que el queroseno, te araña la piel. Sus dedos se entretienen con el borde de lencería y notas cómo su respiración reverbera contra tu hombro. Se te ocurre que esto nunca ha pasado y que no sabes qué llevas puesto, algo cómodo y que no le has enseñado y que no estaba planificado que nadie viera. Estás a punto de hablar, con la garganta seca y la voz quebrada, de hacer otro ademán de echarle de la cama, pero te arqueas contra su pecho hasta que se queja. “No es suficiente hacer que me disparen,” la voz de Drake se escapa ligera, las sílabas emborronadas por el sueño, “también quieres dejarme tetrapléjico”, sus dedos continúan en el comienzo de tu ropa interior, bailotean como fascinados por el tacto del encaje. 

Aguantas una respiración y apoyas la sien contra la almohada, cierras los ojos y murmuras contra las sábanas —“Si quisiera hacer eso hace tiempo que no podrías andar”—. Tienes un nudo de anticipación en el estómago, mezcla de cansancio y de tensión, esperando constantemente ese giro de muñeca que no llega, cuando Drake apoya la palma contra tu abdomen. “Promesas, promesas”, le escuchas cuando apoya la frente contra tu hombro, todo huesos y piel helada, _como dormir con un témpano_ , piensas, y la tensión se disuelve poco a poco. 

 

**iv.**

Despiertas a medias (a media mañana, a medio vestir, a medio curar), cuando Drake se ha expandido en tu cama y tú has buscado ese hueco en el lado de la puerta, casi al borde del colchón, en el que te aferras a las sábanas y despiertas entre sudores fríos. Un día, Drake encontró el cuchillo que mantienes pegado con cinta aislante bajo el canapé. Lo aceptó como un dato más a catalogar, otra de esas cosas a utilizar a futuro, y deberías haberlo cambiado de sitio, pero, de nuevo, Drake nunca había pasado la noche. Aquí, así. 

Buscas una camiseta limpia entre el desorden que organizasteis al llegar. Usas el plural libremente, porque recuerdas a Drake revolviendo tu armario, tus cajones, como si supiera dónde buscar. 

Le dejas dormir hasta el mediodía, hasta que llega con la sudadera enorme y ojeras hasta el suelo y arruga la nariz al verte consumido por una taza gigante de café soluble. Se la tiendes sabiendo cuál será la respuesta —”si seguimos sumando intentos de asesinato dejarán de invitarte a las cenas familiares”—. Se sienta en el borde de la mesa, encogido, desorientado. No sabes de qué, si ya ha colonizado tu piso, lo que no es tu piso. Si ha conseguido que no le metas una bala entre ceja y ceja nada más entrar. 

Te sientes más seguro con el estante de las armas a dos metros.

—Debería irme —dice. 

Timothy Drake, dieciocho años y desprovisto de toda la bravuconería que le has visto explotar fuera entre las azoteas, en la cama, mordiéndote la nuca, grapándote las heridas. Se retira el pelo sucio de la cara, afilada donde la tuya es tosca y dura. Está demasiado lejos para engancharle el tobillo con tu bota, así que vuelves a tu café y aguantas un bostezo. “Deberías irte,” concedes.

 

( **iv. (ii)**

Cosas que no suceden: 

El sexo torpe y perezoso de media tarde, con las manos llenas de heridas y Drake tirando del cordón de tus pantalones.)

 

 **v.**  
No vuelves a ver tu sudadera hasta cuatro meses después, en la azotea del Coliseum. Drake vuelve de San Francisco más muerto que vivo, y tú sabes algo de eso. Lleva tres días en la ciudad, pero quién está contando. 

—Déjame adivinar —le repasas de arriba a abajo, trajeado y envuelto en la sudadera, con las piernas cruzadas junto al cartel de neón que anuncia el nombre del teatro—, la temática de la fiesta era “soy rico, pero moderno.”

Te sientas junto a él, tus Doc Martens se tambalean a treinta metros de altura.

Siempre ha sido atlético, pero ha perdido peso y bajo la sudadera parece incluso más pequeño. “¿Podemos no hacer esto ahora?” te advierte, así que le tiendes un cigarrillo que acepta a regañadientes. Le has visto fumar una, dos veces en la vida, siempre sin habilidad. Esta no es diferente.

—Se te ve raro sin toda la parafernalia —te señala entero, a la camiseta y los vaqueros. 

Te encoges de hombros. Has trepado por la escalera de incendios y tienes restos de gravilla en las manos, te gustaría parecer menos civil, menos- _menos_ para esto. 

—Se te ve raro, con toda la parafernalia robada —tiras de una de sus mangas y se revuelve en el sitio, apaga su cigarrillo después de dos caladas.

Nadie a quien golpear, nada que hacer arder, y si ha sido más aburrido sin él qué. Dice eso más de ti o de él, que aún lleva la estúpida sudadera.

 

( **v. (ii)**

Cosas que suceden: 

El bajo de la espalda de Drake da contra el canto de la mesa, hay moratones bajo la camisa. Le arrancas la sudadera y luego los botones. Sonríe contra la comisura de tus labios al bajarte los pantalones. “De qué te ríes,” sus dedos están tan fascinados por el tacto de la lencería como a medio camino de caer dormido. No es incómodo, pero sí extraño. Quieres que pare y no. Le pones de cara a la mesa para bajarle los calzoncillos. “Ey,” se queja, tu erección asoma por las bragas y te pegas a él, desde el culo a la espalda entera, se frota contra ti y escondes la nariz en su cuello. 

_Cuatro meses_ es una cosa que no quieres decir, pero que queda entre medias.

Te lo follas contra la mesa de la cocina, bragas por los muslos y sin quitarle la camisa. Le empujas de la nuca para sujetarle, nariz pegada a la encimera, te aferras a la mesa con la otra mano. _Cuatro. Putos. Meses. Drake._ )

 

**vi.**

En esos meses se te ocurre robarle algo de lo que te suele quitar a ti. 

Estableces un plan de acción que ocupa a los sospechosos habituales. El despacho de Drake en Empresas Wayne es tan diáfano como el loft que apenas pisa, pero su habitación en la Mansión es una zona catastrófica que nadie se atreve a tocar. Las paredes están llenas de mapas, esquemas y fotografías y el escritorio desaparece bajo una pila de libros desordenados. Hay ropa amontonada en la silla cercana a la puerta, a pesar de que Drake no ha pisado esa habitación -la Mansión- en semanas. 

Al fondo del armario, cajas llenas de fotografías cuidadosamente etiquetadas (año, mes, evento), lo único que tiene cierto orden en medio de ese caos. Te sientas en el suelo y enciendes un cigarrillo mientras las pasas una a una. 

Podrías llevártelas, pero hay algo reconfortante en volver una y otra vez y desaparecer antes de que nadie te increpe por ello. Hay fotos tuyas. Oscuras, borrosas, de cuando estabas vivo. ¿Es ese el término correcto? 

Robas una en cada incursión, dejas las colillas tiradas en su dormitorio, a los pies de la cama. En casa las guardas en tu estantería, en libros que sabes que no va a abrir.

 

**vii.**

Tim, por supuesto, se aplica a todo lo que hace. Te dice “no te muevas”, con un tono de voz que no varía un ápice en templanza y sopla muy suave contra tus párpados. Toda tu pintura es histriónica, exagerada, grita todo lo que no gritas fuera de casa. A Tim aún le tiemblan los dedos cuando sujeta la brocha, pero se muerde los labios en concentración y quieres lamer esa marca que permanece, rosada, durante un segundo. 

( _por una vez te despiertan a ti, en ese momento en que no sabes aún dónde estás, que aún no estás acostumbrado a abrir los ojos. hay un reguero de cristales rotos en el suelo de tu salón y la sonrisa febril de drake desde tu frigorífico._

_qué cojones, drake.  
ups, dice. lo arreglaré mañana. _

_sus botas zigzaguean sobre el parqué incansablemente, te roba un cartón de zumo._

_déjame ver._ )

“¿Así? ¿Cómo lo quieres?”, está amaneciendo. Tim vibra con el exceso de adrenalina aún en la sangre, te preguntas cuánto te costará empujarle contra el colchón, espalda completamente estirada y deshecho bajo tu peso. Te enseña un espejo. 

( _tu mano es más grande que su mandíbula. drake, dices. tim. te corriges._ tim, _de acuerdo. lo pruebas, se desliza fácil por tu lengua, cuando le sujetas ves que tiene las pupilas dilatadas._

_necesito  
necesito un sitio sin_

_señala a su alrededor, a ti, a sí mismo. estás demasiado cansado para que te haga gracia, así que le arrastras a la cama esquivando los cristales._ necesito algo en lo que ocupar las manos.

_no habla para ti, pero aún así respondes._

desafortunadamente, los jóvenes drogados no son una de mis múltiples filias.

 _la primera vez que te ocurrió a ti, tu primera vez con una de las toxinas del espantapájaros, tardaste semanas en poder dormir más de tres horas seguidas. drake_ —tim— _sonríe enseñándote colmillos, pero te rehúye como un animal asustado._ )

No miente. Es más aplicado de lo que tú serás jamás, por eso es el niño bonito de Batman. Por eso los trazos son limpios y el eyeliner simétrico y te vuelve loco, ceder el control de esta manera. “No está mal,” dices, al tiempo que coge un pincel para los labios. Apoya el pulgar en tu barbilla y tragas saliva despacio. 

“Separa los labios,” lo haces, claro. _Separa los labios, abre la boca,_ no tienes problema en eso, quién lo iba a decir, lo poco que te cuesta aceptar sus órdenes. El pincel te araña más que acaricia, Tim cierra los ojos y respira hondo antes de continuar. 

( _rebuscas a tientas en el baño hasta que encuentras la bolsa de maquillaje. A la vuelta captar su atención es imposible, le enganchas del cuello hasta que puedes medir el temblor continuo e incesante de su sangre contra tu palma extendida._ ey, timmy. _ha perdido los guantes y la capucha por el camino, te tocará recoger sus restos por la mañana, como siempre._ concéntrate, aún nos quedan unas cuantas horas para echar.

 _vuelcas la bolsa y extiendes brochas y maquillaje sobre las sábanas._ qué tal se te da esto. _quieres que suene jocoso, pero la tensión se te queda dentro hasta que te besa templado, con la boca cerrada. cuando coge uno de los pinceles con dedos temblorosos, tu garganta parece arena._

 _bastante mejor que a ti._ )

Es mucho más sobrio, más controlado de lo que a ti te gusta. Tim es todo líneas rectas y lo que es apropiado. Se lo dices. Arruga la nariz y se arruga contra las sábanas. “Nunca me gustó,” admite, a punto de caer en coma. “Lo aprendes porque lo tienes que aprender.” Y tú nunca tuviste ese problema, pero de nuevo, es algo privado, que compartes con él porque vio el dibujo en la colilla de un cigarro o porque te gusta cuando dejas las marcas de pintalabios en su cuello. 

Para las ocho de la mañana casi se ha pasado el efecto de la toxina y la luz es mejor, le tapas la cara con la mano y le empujas la cabeza contra la almohada. Te estudia desde abajo con la mirada vidriosa y cuando te agarra la barbilla ves que tiene las puntas de los dedos manchadas de sombra de ojos. Te subes a horcajadas, le sujetas ambas manos contra el cabecero de la cama. “Toca dormir, Chico Maravilla.”


End file.
